Thor (film)
| IMDB ID = 0800369 | Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Agent Sitwell ** Agent DeLancey ** Agent Jackson ** ** Agent Garrett ** Agent Cale Villains: * * ** ** * Other Characters: * ** * * Jake * Pete * * * Locations: * ** , *** *** ** , ** *** ** Items: * * * * Heimdall's Sword * Healing Stones * * * Vehicles: * Acura TL (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Acura MDX (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Acura ZDX (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Jane's Research Van | Plot = Centuries ago, in 965 A.D., the monstrous race known as the Jotuns (or Frost Giants) attack a Norwegian village with the Casket of Ancient Winters, in the first step of their plan to conquer the Nine Realms. The Asgardians, led by their king, Odin, step in and defeat the Jotuns and banish them back to Jotunheim, and confiscate the Casket of Ancient Winters to leave them powerless. In the present day, Odin is preparing to enter a hibernation-like state known as the Odin Sleep. Accordingly, he prepares to name his son, Thor, as his heir to the throne, and make him King of Asgard. As Odin begins his speech, two guards are attacked and killed by three Jotuns in Odin's vault. As the Jotuns attempt to make off with the Casket of Ancient Winters, The Destroyer, an enchanted suit of armor with the ability to fire energy projectiles, appears and destroys the intruders. Odin, accompanied by Thor and his other son, Loki, enter the vault and survey the aftermath. Thor becomes enraged, and demands that Asgard enter Jotunheim and retaliate against the giants. Despite Odin's clear ruling not to enter Jotunheim, Thor convinces Loki, along with his friends Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif, to sneak into Jotunheim with him and exact vengeance. Upon their arrival at Heimdall's observatory, Loki attempts to use his cunning to trick Heimdall into letting them enter Jotunheim. However, Heimdall already knows of the group's plans, and embarrasses Loki. Heimdall tells the group he wants to know how the Jotuns made it into the kingdom without his knowledge, and opens the Bifrost to Jotunheim. The group lands in Jotunheim and makes their way towards what is left of the Jotun's castle. There, Thor confronts the Jotun's leader, Laufey, and demands to know how the frost giants made it into Asgard. Laufey provides no answer, and offers the group a chance to leave without consequence. Seeing that the group is surrounded and outnumbered, Loki accepts Laufey's offer and convinces Thor to walk away. However, as Thor walks away, a frost giant taunts him and calls him a 'princess', antagonising Thor so that he starts a battle. The warriors hold their own, despatching enemies left and right. During the fight, Volstagg is grabbed by a giant and contracts instant frostbite on his exposed skin. After using his magic to defeat a pair of giants, Loki is grabbed by Laufey, but suffers no ill-effect of the giant's touch. Despite the groups best efforts, they eventually become gravely outnumbered, and during the fray, Fandral is impaled through the chest by a shard of ice. While the rest of the group begins to retreat, Thor continues his assault, blind to his friend's peril. A large monster awakens during the battle, and attacks the group, but is killed by Thor moments before it can strike. As the remaining Jotuns surround the group, the Bifrost activates and drops Odin into Jotunheim. He attempts to talk Laufey into a peace, but Laufey attempts to attack, and Odin retaliates, and Heimdall activates the Bifrost and pulls the group back to Asgard. As the group of warriors return to Heimdall's observatory, an enraged Odin commands Sif, Hogun and Volstagg take Fandral to The Healing Chamber. Outraged that his own son defied him, Odin and Thor engage in a shouting match, with Odin criticizing Thor's brash, selfish and arrogant lust for battle, and Thor labeling Odin as weak and cowardly. Disappointed, Odin opens the Bifrost and strips Thor of his godly power and his mighty weapon, Mjolnir, and banishes him to Earth. Odin then utters a curse over the enchanted hammer so that only the worthy may handle the weapon, and sends it to Earth as well. In the New Mexican desert, astrophysicist Jane Foster is preparing to study a weather anomaly, accompanied by her mentor, Prof. Erik Selvig, and her uninterested assistant Darcy. The anomaly, which is normally predictable to the second, is late. While Foster is convinced the anomaly will occur, Selvig is convinced that Jane is chasing a phantom, and tells her it is time to go home. As Jane tinkers with her equipment, Darcy alerts her to a tornado like storm behind them. Foster grabs her camcorder and directs Darcy to drive into the storm. Darcy complies, but as they enter the cloud, lightning and thunder strike around the van, and Darcy attempts to turn around. Jane and Darcy fight for the wheel, and in the chaos the van hits a man who suddenly appears in the storm, and the storm dissipates. As the three researchers get out of the van, they check to see if the man is alright, and Jane wonders aloud where he came from. The man gets up off the ground and starts yells toward the sky, searching for his hammer and calling out for Heimdall to open the Bi-Frost. Jane, Selvig, and Darcy are visibly uneasy near the man. He then asks them what realm he is in, to which Darcy sarcastically replies "New Mexico". With his continuing bizzare behavior, Darcy pulls a taser out of her purse and points it at the mysterious man. Upon seeing this, the man, who calls himself "Thor", arragontly questions the effectiveness of such a "puny weapon", but is tased and knocked unconscious by Darcy, who simply claims that he was freaking her out. The three researchers decide to take the man to the local hospital. While driving off, they are unaware of a falling object landing in the middle of the desert behind them. After checking the stranger in to the emergency room, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy head home for the night. When Thor awakens in the hospital later that night, he starts to fight off the doctors and security, but is stopped when a nurse sedates him. The next morning, the researchers discuss the previous night's events. Jane has them examine stills from the video she took of what they believe is an aurora. Darcy notices something in one of the photos that looks like man falling through the air. Jane realizes itis the mystery man and they had back to the hospital to find him. When they get to the hospital, they see the damage from the man's rampage. When they make it to his room, they find that he has vanished once again. Disappointed, the group leaves the hospital, only to find their mystery man when Jane backs up and runs him over a second time. After apologizing, Jane and the others bring Thor back to their lab. Jane provides Thor with some clothes left in the lab by her ex-boyfriend. Upon questioning her, Jane tells Thor that her ex was was great with with patients, but not with relationships. While watching him change clothes, Darcy comments to Jane that Thor's pretty cut, and apologizes to Thor for tasering him. Meanwhile, out in the desert a local man drives out to the site where Mjolnir lande and attempts to pull the hammer out of the ground, but to no avail. Word of the mysterious object in the crater soon spreads out to the rest of Puente Antiguo, resulting in a gathering of all the men in town attempting to lift Mjolnir without success. One fellow tries to pull it out with his truck but ends up losing his tailgate. At that moment, Agent Phil Coulson arrives at the site and Alerts Nick Fury that they've "found it" and closes off the area to civilians. In the healing chamber, Loki reveals to Sif and the Warriors Three that he in fact told Heimdall to inform Odin that they were heading to Jotunheim. upon the other's questioning, Loki tells them he did it as he felt Thor was foolish to seek battle with the Jotuns. He goes on to say that he did not, however, expect Odin to banish Thor for his arrogance and stupidity. Loki leaves the room, and heads to Odin's vault, where he picks up and holds the Casket of Ancient Winters. Even while grasping it with both hands, Loki's skin is not affected by The Casket. Sensing Odin's arrival in the vault, Loki asks him if he is cursed, to which Odin replies no. Loki turns to him, his skin entirely blue and eyes bright red. Odin states that The Casket was not the only thing taken out of Jotunheim that day. Odin explains that when he entered the Jotun temple, he found a small infant, Laufey's son. Laufey had hidden the boy away, ashamed that the boy was born a runt and not a giant. Odin tells Loki that he was that infant, and he took him home to Asgard where he raised him as his son. Loki refuses to beleive that taking him in as his own son was Odin's only motive, and Odin reluctantly reveals that he thought bringing Loki in could one day lead to a peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. Loki, wrakcked with emotion, accuses Odin of favoring Thor, and cries out with rage. The stress of banishing Thor, coupled with Loki's distraught reaction to his true origins, causes Odin to collapse, and fall into the Odinsleep. Loki walks over and looks down at Odin in a daze, before calling in the guards to help him move Odin back to his chambers. meanwhile, back in Puente Antiguo, Jane, Erik, and Darcy, have brought Thor to eat at a local diner, where he shows to have a large appetite. Jane questions him on how he got inside the Aurora, while Darcy asks how he could eat an entire box of poptarts and still be so hungry. After drinking a cup of coffe, thor proclaims that he likes the drink and yells out "Another!" while thrusting the mug to floor. Jane tells him that people around on Earth don't do that when they ask for another coffee. Soon afterward, two men come into the diner and talk about a wierd looking sattelite in the middle of the desert that they tried pull from the ground along with many other people. Hearing this, Thor asks them what it looked like. all they can say to him is "Well I don't know how to describe it exactly, but I'll tell you one thing: it was heavy. Nobody could lift it." Thor leaves the diner knowing that the object is his hammer Mjolnir. Thor explains to Jane, Erik, and Darcy that all the answers they seek will be theirs once he has reclaimed Mjolnir. Selvig speaks to Jane in private, warning her her that Thor might be delusional because many of the things he has talked about are in the stories he grew up with as a boy: the myths of the gods of Asgard. He is concerned over Jane's safety because he notices that she seems to have some affections for the possibly delusional stranger. After this, Thor says goodbye (he kisses Jane on the hand) to the 3 researchers and walks off. Upon returnining to her lab, Jane and company find SHIELD taking away all her equipment. Agent Coulson tells her that they need the equipment for an operation in the middle of the desert, ans ensures her that they are the good guys. Jane complains that he has no right to take away all her tools. The final item they take is her journal. The trio sits on the roof moments later, pondering on why Shield took all the equipment. Selvig remembers a colleague of his who was a pioneer in gamma radiation that went to work for shield and was never heard from again. Darcy complains that they even took her ipod, which is of no concern to Jane. Selvig says that there is a friend of his that might be able to help them out if he can email him, but Darcy realizes they even took his laptop. 650px|left 650px|left | Cast = *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster: *Tom Hiddleston as Loki: *Anthony Hopkins as Odin: *Stellan Skarsgård as Prof. Erik Selvig: *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis: *Idris Elba as Heimdall: *Joshua Dallas as Fandral: *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg: *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun: *Jaimie Alexander as Sif: *Rene Russo as Frigga: *Colm Feore as Laufey: *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson: *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury: *Jeremy Renner as Agent Barton (Hawkeye): Cameos include Thor co-creator Stan Lee, J. Michael Straczynski, and Walter Simonson. | Notes = Thor is a film released theatrically on April 21, 2011 in Australia, and on May 6, 2011 in North America. The film was produced by Marvel Entertainment, Marvel Studios, and Paramount Pictures, and is directed by Kenneth Branagh. Reception Critics on Rotten Tomatoes gave Thor generally positive ratings with a 78% fresh certified fresh and an average rating of 6.7/10. The concensus called the film "A dazzling blockbuster that tempers its sweeping scope with wit, humor, and human drama, Thor is mighty Marvel entertainment." However, top critics on Metacritic gave the film mixed or average reviews with a normalized score of 58/100.[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/thor Thor] on Metacritic | Trivia = * Thor's Mjolnir appears in the post-credits scene of Iron Man 2. * There is a travel billboard in one scene that says "Journey Into Mystery". * On the water tower for the town, it says "Home of the Vikings". * When the Destroyer lands on Earth, one S.H.I.E.L.D agent asks Coulson, "Is that one of Stark's?" mistaking the Asgardian construct for Stark technology. Coulson simply replies "I don't know. The guy never tells me anything", which refers to Tony Stark's reluctance to reveal anything about his current projects. * Among the mystical items in Odin's vault is the Infinity Gauntlet. * The scene in which men of Puente Antiguo gather to try and pull Mjolnir from the ground bears a strong resemblance to many knights' attempts to pull Excalibur from the stone in the story of King Arthur. * The Cosmic Cube, which appears in a post credits scene at the end of the movie, will possibly be seen again in Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers. * The name Donald Blake is used as an alias for Thor, although Donald Blake (Jane Foster's ex boyfriend) never really appears in the film. | Links = * Official Thor Movie Site * Official Thor UK Wikia }} Category:Sega - Thor